Creating your own future
by saidsaid.Bombal
Summary: 1978 nuevo estudiante. Su mera presencia causa problemas en la linea de tiempo y los cambios están tomando lugar más rápido de lo que ella puede contar. Para evitar una horrible guerra y la vida trágica de su mejor amigo, Hermione da toda esperanza para crear un mejor futuro. Ahora se ve una nueva guerra en el horizonte y la vida de todos son inevitablemente alterada. ¡TRADUCCIÓN!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Les traigo esta nueva historia, que no es mia, sino una traducción como bien dice el sumary. La historia le pertenece a PepperonyOwl, y tengo su permiso para publicarla en español :) Es una historia buenísima que aún no llega a su fin en el idioma original. Intenté traducir lo mejor posible y si alguien desea ayudarme, puede mandarme un mensaje y gustosa acepto la ayuda. El fic original está en mis favoritos y en mi perfil, por si les interesa. Sin más, a leer :)

Como siempre, nada - ahora si que literalmente es nada - de lo que está aquí me pertenece.

**Creating your own future. **

Original Por_ PepperonyOwl_,

"Y por último pero no menos importante; este año tendremos nuevamente un estudiante transferido. Ella ha sido educada en casa y enseñada en diferentes países. Tenemos el honor de darle la bienvenida a la señorita Hermione Winchester que se integra a su último año."

Después del discurso de Dumbledore hubieron varios aplausos vacilantes y curiosas miradas hacia la chica en manto negro con desordenado cabello castaño y rizado que abandonaba las sombras para dirigirse al frente, precisamente hacia el sombrero seleccionador.

James la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una transferencia, Pad?"

Sirius lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Realmente no recuerdas? Una bruja en nuestro primer año desde Beauxbatons. Ella era de cuarto año."

Remus se inclinó para interceder.

"Su nombre era Mireille y ella fue prefecta de Hufflepuff en su quinto año."

Sirius le guiñó el ojo.

"Oooh, un prefecto ¿eh? Adivino que deseabas haber tenido muchas horas de soledad con ella en la noche, ¿eh?"

James sonrió con picardía y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para comentar y probablemente avergonzar a Remus cuando Lily, una pelirroja bruja se sentaba frente a ellos, les lanzó una oscura mirada que hizo a James callarse inmediatamente, pero no antes de hacer callar a sus amigos y hacerles mirar la clasificación.

Remus, Peter and Sirius rodaron sus ojos al unísono antes de voltear su atención de nuevo a la bruja que para entonces ya se había puesto el sombrero en su cabeza y esperaba el veredicto.

"Es mejor que sea GRYFFINDOR"

Con eso Hermione silenciosamente agradeció al sombrero antes de quitárselo y voltearse a la multitud.

Ahora que ella se enfrentaba a ellos, los Merodeadores pudieron ver que ella vestía un jersey verde oliva y pantalón negro ajustado firmemente. Su negro manto arremolinaba a su alrededor, nunca inhibir sus movimientos, mientras que la parte superior de su capa se adhería más cerca de su figura pero seguía permitiendo una amplia gama de movimientos.

Ella ignoró salvajemente los vitoreos de los Merodeadores, quienes estaban tratando su mejor intento para hacerle espacio y en su lugar, Hermione se dirigió al final de la mesa.

Con un mohín, Sirius se calmó y se sentó junto a sus amigos otra vez, ocupando con facilidad el espacio que habían despejado para ella.

"No me gusta ella"

Remus sonrió a su amigo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque ella fue lo suficientemente sensible para reconocer lo vandálico que eres?"

Sirius miró a su amigo, antes de estallar en una sonrisa y mandar a su amigo a la mierda. Mientras él se concentró en la recopilación de su comida preferida en su plato.

"Así que, ¿Evans, cómo fue tu verano?"

La pelirroja procedió a darle una corta mirada de una sola respuesta a sus preguntas antes de voltear su atención a su amiga, Mary, sentada a su lado e ignorando los nuevos intentos de James de hablar con ella.

Mientras tanto, más debajo de la mesa Hermione estaba sentada a una pequeña distancia de los merodeadores. Incapaz de evitarlo, comenzó por un momento a llenarse el plato de comida que había aparecido en las mesas. Por varios años, la guerra había estado llena de vaivenes y había tenido que correr constantemente; la comida escaseó rápidamente y se tuvo que comer lo que hubiera a manos. La magia te mantiene en marcha cuando la falta de comida debería hacerte caer en colapso y más allá de eso, cuando desesperadamente debes usar la transfiguración permanente con la esperanza que quien sostenga una piedra en lugar de una pieza de pan no esté hambriento también. De ahí por qué eso estaba reservado sólo para la más grave de las circunstancias. Cuando no podías robar o comer cualquier comida caías en el riesgo de envenenamiento o algo menos mortal.

Ella se permitió a sí misma una pequeña pausa y un apenas notable apretón de sus manos antes de inclinarse por la pequeña porción de comida, eligiendo selectivamente que podría darle una mejor nutrición para recibir todas las vitaminas y minerales que requiera. A pesar de, ella sabía por experiencia que no era capaz de consumir las grandes cantidades que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Las sombras se borraron de sus ojos y se enfoca en los rostros que la rodean, intentando recordar si ellos habían vivido o muerto y de qué lugar estaban en la guerra.

"Hola, ¿Hermione, cierto? Mi nombre es Mark"

El chico rubio a su lado le tendió su mano con una amistosa sonrisa. Con su mano izquierda ella hizo varios hechizos silenciosos por pura paranoia antes de estrecharle la mano y devolverle la sonrisa.

"Hola Mark, Es un placer conocerte. Entonces… ¿Cómo es Hogwarts? He leído _Hogwarts, Una historia_ obviamente, los libros pueden decirte mucho".

Él sonrió.

"Ah, un secreto ratón de biblioteca. Creo que te sentirías como en casa entre las niñas de séptimo. Todas ellas tienen parte de Revenclaw. Lily Evans especialmente, la pelirroja que ves más allá en la mesa" Él rápidamente señaló la cabeza pelirroja con la actual mirada que Harry heredó.

"Ella también es Premio Anual, probablemente tendrás un montón de interacción con ella en el primer semestre por lo menos. Frente a ella está James Potter, el tipo con cabello negro y lentes. Él es Premio Anual también. Puedes pedirle a él ayuda si necesitas algo. Es usualmente decente, pero te advierto: Él adora las bromas".

Mark se detuvo de señalar gente y se volvió a ella. Sus ojos verdes brillaban cálidamente y ella finalmente recordó donde lo conocía. Mark Tyler. Asesinado en un ataque a Hogsmeade en su séptimo año. Él nunca se graduó. Rosier apareció para llevarlo a duelo y luego de un corto intercambio de hechizos, fue torturado y luego, bajo Imperius, forzado a suicidarse.

Con otro pestañeo ella volvió al ahí y ahora y mirando de cerca al chico – que medía alrededor de 1.70 según ella calculaba, tenía el pelo rubio y despeinado, pómulos altos, cálidos ojos y una constante sonrisa en su rostro. Su contextura no era muscular, sino enclenque, y parecía que él nunca hubiera tenido que pelear con nadie. Sin cicatrices, sin recelo, sólo una abierta y relajada expresión.

"Bueno, Hogwarts puede ser realmente confuso y puedes perderte con bastante facilidad con el movimientos de las escaleras y las puertas que son en realidad paredes y muros que en realidad son puertas. Pero no te preocupes, Gryffindor es unido y te harás amigos fácilmente, tendrás gente a tu alrededor yendo a las mismas clases. Nosotros no te dejaremos entender todo esto sola."

Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

"Entonces, ¿alguien entrega mapas del castillo que uno pueda usar?"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione notó cómo los merodeadores se congelaban en sus movimientos y espiaban más atentamente.

"No-no hay mapas. Gracioso, nunca había pensado en eso, pero tiene sentido. Me pregunto por qué no entregan mapas".

Un resoplido frente a ella y Mark llamó su atención. Una chica de brillante pelo rosa se sentó frente a ellos y alzó las cejas hacia ellos.

"Vamos, ¿dónde estaría la diversión? Si tuvieras un mapa, nunca te perderías y todo el mundo sabría todos los pasadizos secretos en lugar de encontrarte con un montón de secretas habitaciones escondidas, atajos, pasadizos que conducen a ninguna parte… Hogwarts perdería la mitad del misterio e intriga si te dieran un mapa. Por cierto," dirigiéndose a Hermione "mi nombre es Rose. Soy la gemela de ese idiota"

Hermione le sonrió y la saludó con la cabeza.

"Hermione. Pero, de nuevo, probablemente ya lo sabes"

Rose Tyler. Ella había abandonado la escuela después de que su hermano murió y se rumoreaba que ella fue a la batalla mágica. Aparentemente ella asesinó a varios mortífagos antes de que la cogieron en su casa; sólo 14 meses después de la muerte de su hermano. Sus padres murieron en el mismo ataque. Para hacer ejemplo de por qué no se debe resistir, ellos hicieron severas mutilaciones dejando su cuerpo vivo, abandonado en medio del callejón Diagon. Fue llevada al ministerio una semana antes de encontrar el hechizo correcto para ser capaz de asir su cuerpo.

"¿Tienes hermanos?

Rose le sonrió, a medida que sus ojos suaves miraba a su hermano. Eso fue bastante claro para Hermione, quien vio por sí misma quien era el "mayor" de los dos y de esa manera, el más protector.

"No, soy hija única"

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la Profesora McGonagall – quien seguía teniendo el oscuro pelo castaño y se miraba extraordinariamente joven – quien repartía los horarios en las mesas.

"Ah, Señorita Winchester. Soy la profesora McGonagall, seré su jefe de casa y también tu maestra de transfiguración. Si tienes dificultades, por favor siéntase libre de venir a mi oficina. También me gustaría tomar esta oportunidad para felicitarla por sus exámenes de ingreso. He oído que le fue extraordinariamente bien."

La estricta profesora le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, antes de entregarle dos hojas de papel.

"También, por favor déjame saber qué clases deseas tomar. Necesitarás elegir dos asignaturas opcionales: El primer folio se completará automáticamente una vez que haya acordado tus elecciones mientras que la segunda hoja contiene sus futuras clases potenciales. Hay algunas clases obligatorias, pero el resto es tu decisión. Te pido que elijas con sabiduría y tengas en mente que estas elecciones afectarán las posibilidades de su futura carrera. Hazme saber de su elección mañana en la mañana. Estoy segura que sus compañeros estarán felices de contarle acerca de las asignaturas, pero si tienes cualquier duda mi puerta siempre estará abierta".

"Muchas gracias, Profesora McGonagall. Consideraré mis opciones sabiamente antes de presentarle a usted mi elección."

La profesora de transfiguración asintió en señal de aprobación antes de retornar a su asiento al lado del director. Hermione echó un vistazo al pergamino con sus opciones y notó nuevos cursos que no se ofrecían en su tiempo, para su sorpresa: Duelo y Batallas mágicas. Pensó momentáneamente acerca de cambiar sus planes originales e incluir esos dos antes que ella se contuvo a sí misma. Cualquier magia enseñada en séptimo año será inferior a lo le había enseñado ya. Y duelo presumiblemente sería un torneo en lugar de vida real.

Asintiendo a sí misma, ella escogió las asignaturas bases que sabía ella necesitaba: DCAO, Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Pociones, Herbología y de optativo Aritmancia, Runas antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Con sus elecciones hechas, ella dobló el pergamino, guardándolo en su bolso así ella no podría perderlos. Mientras ella había estado leyendo su horario ella notó que el Profesor Dumbledore había hecho su típico discurso, pero lo ignoró – por una vez en su vida ignoró al director – y sólo estuvo segura de prestar atención si decía cualquier cosa que saliera de lo ordinario.

"Hola, Hermione ¿no? Mi nombre es Lily Evans y soy Premio Anual. Si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré feliz de ayudarte. También si requieres cualquier material de los últimos años dime a mí o a Remus Lupin por allá. Ahora, si me lo permites, te mostraré el camino a la sala común."

Hermione había visto su camino y había agarrado su bolso, lista para llevarlo a la torre de Gryffindor ya que se suponía que ella no sabía cómo llegar ahí aún.

"Hola Lily, un placer conocerte."

Lily procedió a guiarla por el camino después que ella se despidió de Mark y Rose, hablado acerca de los fantasmas, los profesores, las clases y sobre sus compañeros. Su compañera castaña se aseguró de sonreír y asentir en los momentos correctos y se preguntó ligeramente si así era cómo Ron y Harry solían sentirse cuando ella hablaba acerca de _Hogwarts, una Historia_. Pero luego deshizo la idea con la misma rapidez.

Ella preferentemente no piensa acerca de lo que perdió, los recuerdos la cogían con rapidez suficiente de todos modos. Siempre lo hacían. Prefirió concentrarse en la gente que podía salvar ahora.

Era cerca de las 11 pm. Cuando los Merodeadores entraron por el agujero del retrato, cae encima de sí mismos en su prisa y con la respiración sin aliento por la risa.

"Oh Merlín, ¿Viste…?"

Remus rápidamente calló a los otros tres tan pronto como la notó. De repente Hermione se encontró bajo el escrutinio intenso y familiar de cuatro chicos adolescentes.

Después de una corta e incómoda pausa, Remus se aclaró la garganta y se acercó. Su castaño pelo colgaba ligeramente sobre sus ojos, su sonrisa era amplia y su postura relajada. Sus ojos eran cafés con un destello ámbar, sin esa preocupación permanente grabada en su rostro. Apenas unas cuantas cicatrices aunque Hermione reconoció que eran mucho menos deslucidos de lo que ella esperaba ver. Sin embargo, la diferencia más importante fue su postura recta y la forma de mirar. El Remus adulto tenía una confianza nacida del rechazo de toda su vida y sabiendo que tendría que cargar siempre con eso sobre sus hombros, como si tuviera que disculparse por su mera presencia. Este Remus en frente de ella se veía feliz y relajado, una melancólica sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Hermione realmente esperaba que se quedara así.

"Hola, mi nombre es Remus. Estos idiotas son Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y nuestro Premio Anual – con un gigantesco enamoramiento de Lily Evans – James Potter"

"Hey, te informo que ella me ama también" James interrumpió, ahora exagerando.

"Si claro, Prongs, ¿Tú dices que ella te ama cuando rechazó tu invitación a salir esta mañana? ¿O todo momento y en cada ocasión que le has preguntado en los últimos seis años?

Sirius bufó a su mejor amigo, sonriendo ampliamente. Incluso en él la diferencia era muy pronunciada: Azkaban lo había cambiado, pero aun así nunca se le permitió el tiempo para crecer, dejándolo como un hombre amargado, infantil que de alguna manera lo dejaba sin tiempo para ajustarse al otro extremo. Sin embargo, ahora sus ojos parecían fulgurantes con luz interna. Se veía tan vivo y feliz, ella podía ver el profundo amor que Sirius sentía por su casi hermano.

"Hey, te hago saber que ella dirá que sí este año"

Incluso Peter intervino ahora.

"Dijiste eso el año pasado"

Ella aún no podía ver de cerca a Peter. O a James. Demasiados recuerdos – y sólo los malos que estaban cerca del sufrimiento. – Así ella evitó sus ojos y miró a Remus y Sirius en su lugar, quienes le hacían sentir iluminada y el futuro parecía mucho más esperanzador.

"Y el año anterior a ese"

"Y el anterior"

"Enfréntalo, compañero. Ella no hablará contigo amablemente, no importa si pronto sale contigo en cualquier momento"

"No, les estoy diciendo, chicos. Este es el año que Evans caerá enamorada de mi –"

"Pensé que ella ya estaba enamorada de ti" Intervino Peter confundido, pero fue ignorado como James simplemente continuó hablando.

"¡Somos Premios Anuales! ¡Nuestros dormitorios está tan cerca el uno del otro y saldremos a las mismas reuniones y organizaremos cosas juntos! Lo verán ¡Este es el año!

"¿Cosas?" Murmuró Remus, no del todo convencido que James sabía que implicaba ser un Premio Anual.

"No soy ningún experto en la materia del corazón" Hermione finalmente atrajo su atención de vuelta a ella antes de que pudiera agravarse más "Pero creo que llamarla por su primer nombre podría ser un buen comienzo para una relación romántica – y eso no significa llamarla por nombres tontos como "Lily Flor" o frases similares"

Hubo una pausa en que los niños ensimismados se miraron unos a otros, antes de volver hacia ella. La sonrisa de James creció y ahora le sonreía ampliamente.

"¿Ven? ¿Por qué ustedes nunca me dijeron algo así? ¡Es brillante! Te prometo que si nos casamos, ¡serás la dama de honor!"

Con eso James se desplomó en el sofá a su lado y trató de rodearla con el brazo. Hermione había parado de leer su libro momentos antes de que ellos habían entrado por el agujero del retrato, cuando escuchó sus pasos corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Sus dedos seguían entre las páginas del libro que había leído.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que el brazo de James giró hacia ella, el instinto tomó el poder y James se encontró con la cabeza en el sofá, su brazo torcido hacia arriba, detrás de su espalda, su varita en las escaleras de los dormitorios de las niñas y con la rodilla de Hermione presionando su espalda mientras la otra mano sostenía su varita en alto, lista a atacar si cualquiera hace algún movimiento. Incluso los reflejos de hombre lobo de Remus no habían sido tan rápidos, y él no captó la mitad de maniobras que ella hizo. Los tres chicos permanecieron mirando fijamente algo anonadados, mientras que Hermione pestañaba, una, dos, tres veces y captaba la situación.

Ella liberó a James, saltó sobre el sofá para agarrar su varita ya que él no podría ser capaz de ir a las escaleras de las niñas, luego se la tendió.

"James, siento haberte agarrado así. Aquí está tu varita, perdóname. He entrenado mis reflejos en forma considerable ya que hemos estado viajando por diferentes países y nunca se sabe cuándo alguien no es tan caballero como tú. Perdón por asustarte"

Los cuatro jóvenes estuvieron un poco cansados como James tomó su varita otra vez, antes de que Sirius rompiera el silencio empezado a reír entre dientes.

"Hombre, ella realmente te tenía, compañero. ¡Fuiste vencido por una chica!"

Su risa creció y se hizo más fuerte, comenzando a sujetarse su estómago.

"Oh… eso fue genial, Hermione. Eres oficialmente mi héroe. Y el caballero de brillante armadura de James"

Finalmente los otros chicos se desmoronaron y se unieron a la risa. Hermione se permitió a sí misma una pequeña sonrisa, feliz de que ella no los hubiera asustado y aún más, que nadie más hubiera estado allí para verla enloquecerse. Con un par de buenas noches los niños dejaron la habitación para irse a sus dormitorios, aun haciendo bromas entre ellos.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Hermione tomó su varita y con la facilidad que sólo da la práctica, conjuró la entrada principal a la sala común con lo mejor de su habilidad – lo cual esencialmente significaba estar detrás de Dumbledore o de Voldemort mismo, nadie en ese salón conseguiría hacer el más miserable daño o pasar información.

Hermione tuvo que esperar a que los Merodeadores se fueran para que ella pudiera hacer lo más seguro posible la torre de Gryffindor. Esa fue una de sus especialidades: viajar por diferentes países con una mezcla ecléctica y acomodadiza de gente le permitió aprender protecciones francesas, españolas, rusas, egipcias, japonesas, checas, italianas y griegas.

En cada país estaba más especializada en diferentes cosas – en Rusia, por ejemplo, se orientaron más a lo largo del gobierno muggle. Ellos no negociaban con terroristas. Secuestrabas a alguien y sus protecciones mataban a cualquiera, victima, testigos inocentes así como a los terroristas. No era recomendable intentar secuestrar rusos. Sus defensas están generalmente más cerca de matar – Cualquiera que cruce la línea morirá. Y el círculo del hechizo protector apretaría hasta que todos los que estén dentro estén muertos. Fue lo más básico, pero también la más eficiente manera si tenías un bar lleno de Mortífagos. No podías aparecerte, usar traslador o la red Floo.

Por supuesto esto no era lo mejor para la sala común llena de niños ni tampoco para la seguridad de la casa. Pero ella tenía su personal set de defensas interpuestas unas con otras incluso si deshabilitabas uno, la magia de allí se apoderaba de las otras y los hacía transformarse en diferentes protecciones ligeramente diferentes cada vez. Estas fueron las defensas que ella instaló al cruzar el retrato, la chimenea, los dormitorios. Ella uso más en el dormitorio de séptimo año que en cualquier otro incluyendo las sumamente simples alertas de cercanía.

Alrededor de su cama en silencio lanzó incluso más hechizos que antes, de forma que no pudiera tocar, interferir o incluso acercarse a su cama a menos que fuera identificada por su núcleo mágico. Debido a su pasada experiencia también incluyó defensas silenciosas, antes de finalmente caer de agotamiento y estar lista para ir a la cama.

Hace un par de días atrás finalmente tuvo un baño desde Merlín sabe cuándo tiempo, y había sido increíblemente lujoso. Hermione nunca aceptaría eso por sentado otra vez. Se tendió sobre su espalda en su cama, cerró las cortinas con un gesto de mano, luego de estar segura de tener varios cuchillos y dos varitas en diferentes lugares alrededor de la habitación y en su propia cama. Sintiéndose un poco más segura, Hermione cerró sus ojos y puntualmente se durmió. Había sido algo que tuvo que aprender bastante rápido en el tiempo que estuvo huyendo. Dormirse cuando puedas, nunca sabrás cuando serás capaz de agarrar unos minutos otra vez.

* * *

Bueno, eso fue el primer capítulo. Espero sus comentarios acerca de mi traducción y la historia misma, y así hacérselas llegas a la autora original. Tengan un buen fin de semana, no sean como yo que no me salgo de aquí cuando debo estudiar montones de libros jaja. Saludos :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a toooodooos, dos cosas: primero graacias por la recepción que está teniendo esta historia, me hace sentir útil al traducirla jaja xd Y dos, perdón por la tardanza, pero me cuesta un poco y me toma mucho tiempo :c Intentaré demorarme menos en el próximo, ya le estoy tomando el ritmo a esto de traducir xD Espero que disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo al leerlo y traducirlo.

Perdonen si algunas partes no está bien redactado o se repite seguido algún pronombre. Traté evitar eso, pero a veces se me pasó. Disculpas de antemano.

En fin, a leer! :)

**Creating your own future**

Original por _PepperonyOwl._

Con un sollozo estremecedor Hermione se despertó en una sacudida a las 3.56 a.m. Había conseguido dormir cerca de cuatro horas, no está mal. Vagamente se preguntó que hubiera hecho si hubiese sabido en aquel entonces que nunca volvería a ver a sus chicos.

Sin hacer ruido, Hermione agitó su varita para invocar silenciosamente sus cosas. Se escapó, pasando de las otras chicas que aparentemente estaban sumergidas en la tierra de los sueños. Aunque ella se encontró sonriendo suavemente cuando divisó una tímida niña rubia que había sido presentada como Nicola. Ella se asemejaba a una estrella de mar estirada en su cama con las piernas extendidas y separadas entre sí. La parte superior de su cuerpo enroscado con su cabeza colgando a la vista. Y estaba roncando. Sacudió la cabeza levemente cuando pasó delante de ellos, introduciéndose en el baño. Espectáculos como esos se habían hecho pocos, casi inexistentes durante la guerra. En todos los grupos de rebeldes en los que se unió durante años se despiertan con el más mínimo ruido o magia practicada cerca. Incluso los cuerpos de muggles y squibs se adaptaron y reconocieron el sentimiento de magia practicada cerca; ella aún era incierta en cuanto eso había sido posible. Realmente nunca había habido tiempo suficiente para estudiar los cómos y los porqués de muchas cosas. Sólo lo aceptó como un complemento muy útil para todo el repertorio de habilidades de sobrevivencia. Al fin y al cabo, _a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes._

Al cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de ella, Hermione tomó su gel de ducha, shampoo y acondicionador mientras hacia su camino a las duchas. Con otro rápido hechizo se desnudó como ella tomaba la ducha. El agua caliente agravaba algunas de sus más recientes lesiones, tomando conciencia del cuidado que debería darles.

Después de llegar, hace una semana atrás, las había considerado una prioridad baja entre todas las demás cosas que requerían su atención. El arraigamiento le supone una vida ha sido bastante difícil y se ha visto forjada a crear múltiples trasladores y aparecerse a ella misma entre diferentes destinos, modificando memorias y dejando rastros de papeles. Había sido duro trabajar y al final de cinco días estaba feliz de ser permitido llegar temprano a Hogwarts y descansar. Y tomar un baño ¡Oh! Definitivamente el baño.

Acabando rápidamente, Hermione volvió a los fregaderos en frente de un espejo de cuerpo entero. Con una pausa algo indecisa, la castaña vaciló para finalmente, con un resignado suspiro encantar la puerta cerrada antes de echarse un encanto glamour. La muchacha se estremeció antes de forzarse a sí misma a mirar el espejo. Durante la guerra nunca fue una prioridad pero ahora ella cayó en cuenta lo mucho que esto tomó de ella. Después de llegar, Hermione simplemente se aseguró de encantarse para verse como ella lo recordaba en sus mejores tiempos. – Después de unas pocas cicatrices de maldiciones que ella escondió a través de medios muggles.

Hermione se recordó a sí misma con un rostro lleno, solo teniendo rasgos faciales más definidos, ojos y sonrisa brillantes, y su indomable pelo tupido. Gordinflona no era como ella hubiera descrito a sí misma, pero sabía que fácilmente pudo haber ido en esa dirección: leyendo libros todo el tiempo no presta realmente el ejercicio físico más allá del esfuerzo de cargar algunos de los más grandes tomos. Aunque incluso entonces ella los hechizara con encantos para hacerlos ligeros. La única razón por la que siempre había permanecido relativamente delgada era debido al estudio intensivo y sus hábitos de lectura: frecuentemente olvidaba comer hasta que alguien se lo recordaba.

Pero la persona que ella veía en el espejo no podía estar más lejos de aquella anteriormente exuberante y feliz persona: su pelo había perdido el fulgor sano, en lugar de rebotar alrededor de su cabeza, ahora pasa enredado, desordenado con puntas abiertas y sin vida. Su cara fue roída y excavada, se veía hueco y hambriento; su piel fue cetrina y estirada en burla. Sus ojos parecían cansados y casi negros en vez del color almendra además de unas sorprendentemente sombras negras bajo sus ojos mostrando su falta de sueño. Hermione solía tener el color de la miel en su piel casi la mayoría de las veces debido a los viajes de verano con sus padres y cuando Harry y Ron la arrastraban fuera para alguna "diversión". Esta palidez no era de ella – aunque su analítico cerebro fue rápido para entregarle la información debida de su estado; la falta de vitamina causaba al menos parte de su condición, lo que significaba que su inestable alimentación y lo más importante, su no nutritiva dieta eran responsables de esto. Incluso la semana pasada, saltando en diferentes continentes – debido a que la aparición había sido literalmente un salgo en ciertas ocasiones -, la nacida de muggles realmente no pensó mucho en su dieta y lo comido cuando lo recordaba – lo cual no era muy a menudo. – Una parte de ella quería reír de la injusticia de todo.

Respirando profundamente y suprimiendo la risa histérica, la Gryffindor continuó examinándose. Las carreras físicas habían tenido un drástico cambio a su apariencia. Había habido algunos días donde debían correr por días enteros con apenas un respiro y el frecuente intercambio de hechizos y peleas cercanas significaban que ella se convirtió en alguien delgado pero más bien musculoso – no tanto como un tipo culturista, más bien como aquellos que provienen únicamente de la continua fuerza y la explotación más allá de los límites del cuerpo. Esa masa la estaba perdiendo. En los últimos 3 meses que Hermione había dejado de correr y se había escondido más, investigando el salto del tiempo y su historia, nunca se imaginó que estaría perdiendo músculo en ese tiempo, también capturado en el sueño febril de cambiarlo todo.

En un momento ella se había considerado bonita, ahora parecía ciertamente una víctima de un particular caso grave de abuso. Cicatrices por literalmente todo su cuerpo, a veces hechas de armas muggles y en otros casos hechas por hechizos. Heridas de bala, marcas de cuchillos y daño de hechizos; no importa la marca de la maldición. Bellatrix había sido tan amable de inscribir las palabras SANGRE SUCIA en su brazo derecho y Dolovoh había logrado abrir su caja torácica, dejándole una cicatriz diagonal cruzando la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta terminar justo por debajo de su pecho izquierdo. Mientras que Lucius Malfoy había tomado el gran placer de escribir "Renegado" en su tobillo izquierdo. Ese en particular no le inspiraba miedo como Malfoy había previsto al hacerle ver como una traidora al régimen, más bien le dio una causa y voluntad para seguir peleando. Todos sus guerreros, todos los grupos a los que ella se había unido habían sido apodados como los "Renegados" desde entonces. Había sido su manera de unirse y hacer uno sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, la cicatriz de una maldición que nadie realmente sabía fue una que estaba en la cara interna de su muslo. Cada vez que Hermione lo veía, aún se estremecía y una parte de ella quería esconderse de miedo ante esas dos palabras. "Campamento Potter"

En un golpe de genialidad, Voldemort creó cuatro campos en los que los nacidos de muggles eran enviados – las cosas que ocurrían ahí solo eran habladas en temerosos susurros, el Lord logró con éxito infundir miedo en todos ante el nombre "Granger", "Weasley", "Dumbledore" o "Potter". En las raras ocasiones que las personas fueron rescatadas de los campos, ellos no hablaban. La mayoría de ellos demasiado asustados y horrorizados para poner en palabras sus experiencias. A la mera mención de los nombres dónde fueron enviados, entraban en un terror sin sentido, un miedo más allá de las palabras de este mal indecible. Ella no era muy diferente, a excepción que se había visto forzada a volver a su papel de líder y esconder sus miedos profundamente. Aún alguna mención hace parar su corazón y su mente le sigue diciendo que corra, corra lejos de quien había mencionado ese lugar dos veces asediado.

Sacudiendo las emociones y los recuerdos, la castaña tomó su kit de maquillaje y procedió a cubrir su cicatriz en el tobillo y en el brazo, asegurándolo con un hechizo para que permanezca sin importar el clima o los hechizos con los que puede ser golpeada. Luego, usó su varita mágica y con un movimiento de su muñeca y unas palabras murmuradas la ilusión la había cubierto nuevamente, antes de instalarse en su piel. Había usado un encantamiento que ella misma hizo, básicamente imitaba la poción multijugos y permitía que se sienta como fueran realmente la persona vista – el pelo, la piel – si alguien lo tocaba, se sentiría real. La ilusión – como ella lo llamaba – no podría desaparecer con pociones o un simple finito.

Hermione Winchester se vistió rápidamente y terminó su rutina de baño. Con un rápido hechizo tuvo su cabello seco y peinado antes de apagar las luces y a escondidas salió del baño y entró a la sala común, pero no antes de buscar su mochila. Al encontrar la sala común vacía como se esperaba en ese momento de la noche, decididamente se movió hacia el agujero del retrato. La dama gorda estaba profundamente dormida en su retrato, por lo que Hermione continuó a escondidas a través de los oscuros pasillos de la torre hacia la cocina. Después de hacerle cosquillas a la pera, entró a la ocupada habitación. Casi inmediatamente se encontró rodeada por cinco ansiosos elfos domésticos. Con un movimiento suave, Hermione se arrodilló a la vista de ellos antes de hacerles frente.

"Buenos días. Mi nombre es Hermione, no creo que he tenido el placer de conocerlo aún" Sus ojos habían enfocado rápidamente en el elfo que había sido tan servicial con ella en los pasados días, pero él estaba bastante ocupado haciendo pan en ese momento y ella siempre estuvo encantada de conocer más de esa grandiosa raza. Elfos domésticos habían hecho un impacto decisivo en la guerra y lo más importante, por ellos. Había sido un elfo quien la rescató desde el campo antes de que la línea de matanza hubiera sido activada.

"Yo ser Lena" comenzó el fiero elfo, encontrando sus ojos y sonriendo ampliamente al respeto que había mostrado por ellos.

"Éste ser Robby, Plemmy, Tilly y Malia" Ella señaló a cada uno, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza, aunque Malia parecía ser particularmente tímida y sólo miró rápidamente.

Asegurándose de sonreír suavemente a los elfos, Hermione decidió concentrarse en Lena, que parecía estar al mando.

"Es un placer conocerlos a todos y mis disculpas por molestarlos cuando están tan ocupados preparando el desayuno de todos" La mayoría de los elfos en la habitación le dio una tímida sonrisa o una ola de exclamación sobre que no era ninguna molestia, realmente.

"Lena" Hermione continuó. "Me las arreglé para involucrarme en un… estado durante el verano y parece que me falta vitaminas y minerales esenciales. También he perdido más peso del que me gustaría. ¿Alguno de los que conoces sabe acerca de nutrición?"

Antes que ella pudiera exponer más, Lena la interrumpió con sus grandes ojos. "Tú queres es hablar para Jeremy" Con un chasquido de sus dedos otro elfo apareció a su lado. Él mantuvo varias hojas de pergamino en frente de él y apenas miró a Hermione antes de mirar inquisitivamente al otro elfo.

"La señorita Hermi- Hermia – Herminny" con una mirada excusando el destrozar su nombre, Lena continuó. "necesita un desayuno nutritivo como el Sr. Snapey."

El elfo Jeremy volteó a verla de cerca antes de mirar a sus ojos.

"¿Glamour?"

Hermione asintió a su corta pregunta y el elfo frunció el ceño levemente. Por el rabillo del ojo, ella notó a los otros elfos disiparse y volver a sus tareas originales.

"Señorita, ¿Me permitiría usar magia para determinar cuál nutrición usted requiere?"

Casi sin quererlo, las cejas de Hermione se levantaron. Ella había conocido un montón de elfos: elfos libres, elfos pertenecientes a gente estirada y rica así como de ricos amables. También elfos pertenecientes a gente pobre y de otros renegados. Sin embargo, ninguno había sido capaz de enunciar claramente y usar la gramática correctamente. El potencial era asombroso - ¿Fue simplemente la falta de educación? Y si ese fuera el caso, entonces – por un momento su curiosidad interior había mirado hacia fuera y la hizo querer investigar y experimentar para ayudar a los elfos domésticos otra vez – aunque no con un nombre como "P.E.D.D.O". Ella había aplastado por costumbre más que por otra cosa antes incluso de ganar apoyo. Todo lo que quedaba era vaga intriga y calma.

"Confío en usted, Jeremy, pero por favor no comparta los resultados con nadie más – incluso Dumbledore".

El elfo doméstico meneó violentamente la cabeza ante la idea.

"No servimos al director – servimos al castillo. Él no tiene derecho a demandarnos información a menos que la señorita sea un peligro para los habitantes" Mientras decía esto, procedió a buscar un pergamino y luego chasqueó sus dedos. Hermione sintió un poco de vergüenza teniendo a Jeremy observando su mala salud. Sus padres le habían enseñado lo mejor, le habían inculcado la idea de una mente sana sólo vive en un cuerpo sano. A su vez ella se había asegurado de nunca comer mucha azúcar o muy pocos vegetales. Pero cuando la comida es escasa obviamente había quedado en el olvido esta idea. Sin embargo, ella aún sentía como si debiera defenderse a sí misma ante el elfo, aunque ella sabía que sería poco probable que Jeremy la juzgara.

Las cejas de Jeremy se dispararon debajo de su sombreo – un sombrero de brujo – antes de darle una carta mirada.

"Se le asignará Tibby"

La ya mencionada elfina se apareció frente a ella. Tibby tenía un traje de tigre que hizo a Hermione parpadear dos veces de la sorpresa, con un sombrero con orejas incluido. Parecía un disfraz muggle, aunque las patas estaban caídas a un lado del disfraz en lugar de tener las manos dentro.

"Tibby, le crearé un menú especial a la señorita-"

"Perdón, Hermione, Hermione Winchester, pero por favor sólo llámame Hermione, no señorita"

Jeremy asintió antes de centrarse en la pequeña y exuberante elfina frente a él. Ella sospechaba que esta elfina era un niño pequeño aún para sus normas.

"Un menú para Hermione. Tú serás la responsable de hacerlo y llevárselo cada día. Hermione te dará una copia de su horario y tú te aparecerás dónde ella esté ente estos para asegurarse de que Hermione reciba sus cinco comidas al día y una cantidad de refrigerios saludables, meriendas sanas. Asegúrate de que nadie más te vea. Si ella come en el Gran Comedor, hace que su plato aparezca donde ella esté. Si hay cualquier problema, ven directamente a mí. A Nadie más."

Hermione estaba impresionada de las medidas que iban a tomar por ella, aunque notó que ellos probablemente hacen algo similar con Severus Snape y otro infortunado alumno que venga a ellos con esas cuestiones.

Tibby asintió emocionada, saltando sobre sus pies con afán, sus ojos iluminados por la especial misión.

"¡Herminny! Es voluntad hacer orgulloso. ¡No más hambre!" La elfina vestida de tigre proclamó con celo, haciéndola reír a pesar de la necesidad de temblar por la forma que la pequeña elfina hablaba. Sabiendo ahora que los elfos eran capaces de hablar claramente, ella decidió enseñarle a Tibby. Era lo menos que podía hacer por toda la ayuda que ella le había dado.

"Bueno, Tibby, muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, estoy muy agradecida"

Aclarar su garganta, Jeremy la interrumpió. "Hermione, necesitaremos reunirnos por lo menos cada dos semanas para monitorear tu progreso. Por el momento creo que el ejercicio no te ayudará a reconstruir tus músculos en esta etapa, aunque en un mes probablemente te recomendaría empezar a ejercitar para incrementar tu estado físico y salud, dependiendo del proceso. Si tienes alguna necesidad de cualquiera de nosotros, por favor llámanos. Y por favor entrégale una copia a Tibby de tu horario una vez que lo tengas."

Con un gracias a los dos, Hermione regresó a la torre de Gryffindor y entró a la sala común. Ajustó mentalmente sus planes para el siguiente mes tomando en cuenta esta nueva información. Esto sería posponer algunos de sus planes, pero no fatalmente. Ella había permitido a sí misma bastante tiempo en situaciones irresponsables como esta cuando decidió saltar en el tiempo.

Afortunadamente para ella la dama gorda estaba despierta en su retrato a su regreso permitiéndole la entrada a la habitación al recitar la contraseña del mes – Fénix. En lugar de la habitación vacía que ella dejó esta mañana, la castaña se encontró con Remus Lupin sentado en una silla junto a la chimenea, leyendo un libro bastante pesado que ella reconoció como el que contiene las leyes más actualizadas – ella lo leyó antes para el juicio de Harry en el verano antes del quinto año completamente nerviosa. Sonriendo ligeramente, se le acercó al hombre de séptimo año.

"Y pensé que yo era la única madrugadora" Hermione se sentó frente a él, tomando su propio libro – sobre las protecciones rúnicas. "Tengo que decir, me esperaba a Lily, no a ti"

"Oh, eso duele. Tengo que informarte que Lily frecuentemente duerme hasta el mediodía los fines de semana. Ella no es lo que yo llamo una persona mañanera." Remus sonrió maliciosamente. "Así que… ¿Qué te tiene despierto tan temprano? ¿Primer día de clases?"

La chica de pelo castaño rio. "No, sólo que no podía dormir más. ¿Puedo preguntar que estás buscando?" Ella cabeceó hacia el libro que él sostenía para indicar de lo que estaba hablando.

"Ah, curiosidad acerca del estado del gobierno mágico en este momento." Él contestó vagamente. Hermione supuso que Remus probablemente buscaba la regulación de los hombres lobos y leyes similares. "¿Puedo preguntar qué hacías antes de venir a Hogwarts?"

El adolescente de pelo espeso cerró su libro y la miró con curiosidad. Suspirando levemente Hermione deja su libro lejos también, dándose cuenta que era poco probable poder – eventualmente – estudiar hasta que él termine con sus preguntas.

"Mis padres eran de los que siempre exploraban el mundo entero. Estábamos constantemente en movimiento y mi educación era bastante variada. Vivimos en diferentes ciudades y países en todo el mundo. Fui educada por los lugareños y por mis padres – a veces logramos meteros en unos pocos peligros. El efecto general de esto es que nunca he terminad un año escolar completo en ningún lugar y esta es mi primera vez en un colegio mágico. "Hermione se encogió ligeramente. "Sobre todo me enseñaron a sobrevivir y cómo defenderme."

"Sí, nosotros te vimos la otra noche. Tus reflejos son bastante impresionantes."

Hermione sonrió, tomando esto como un cumplido. Con sus habilidades de interrogación perfeccionados a través de los años, ella logró para asegurarse que sólo Remus hablara durante la próxima hora hasta que aparecieron sus amigos. Como ellos se unieron, ella notó como la sala se llenaba lentamente y esto aún le enviaba escalofríos por la columna vertebral. Los espacios abarrotados con compañeros combatientes la ponía así. Los espacios llenos con enemigos potenciales y principalmente personas quienes no eran capaces de defenderse a sí mismas y fueron igual de probables de quitarle un brazo tanto como el enemigo. – sí, no es mucho.

"¿Remus, puedes decirle a Lily que he ido dónde la profesora McGonagall antes del desayuno?" Ella no esperó a su asentimiento y sólo saludó a los otros Merodeadores, aún medio dormidos caminando hacia ellos. Una vez fuera del retrato por segunda vez en este día, tomó un atajo hacia la oficina de su profesora favorita.

"Disculpe, ¿profesora McGonagall?" Después del reconocimiento de que la puerta estaba abierta, la abrió suavemente esperando encontrar a la profesora aquí en lugar del desayuno. Tuvo suerte.

"Ah, Señorita Winchester. ¿Supongo que ha tomado su decisión entonces? ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Hermione se acercó, colocando su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras que entregaba su lista con sus elecciones realizadas.

"No hay preguntas, profesora"

El profesor de transfiguración estudió su lista momentáneamente antes de agitar su varita y crear un calendario.

"Gracias, señorita Winchester, por no elegir un horario complicado. Este es el calendario para tu próximo año. Estoy segura que tus compañeros de clases te ayudarán a encontrar el camino a los diferentes salones."

Con otro rápido gracias, Hermione salió por la puerta y encontró a Tibby ya al frente de ella, retorciéndose las manos, con sus ojos radiantes, erguida en sus dedos, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos muy abiertos. Con un gesto de varita, Hermione rápidamente creó una copia de su horario para la elfina y recibió una manzana Granny Smith a cambio.

"Impresionante sincronización, Tibby. Gracias, pero ya voy en camino a desayunar, no necesito esta manzana"

La elfina, quien previamente se había visto bastante joven y demasiado entusiasta, ahora se volvió con una mirada severa.

"Herminny debe comer manzana antes del desayuno. Estimula el estómago y hacer que esté preparado por más comida. Y la manzana saludable ser. Bueno para Herminny, ahora comer."

Con las cejas elevadas, Hermione le dio un mordisco a la manzana. "De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Tibby." Se arrodilló al nivel de sus ojos otra vez. "Me aseguraré de terminar esta manzana antes del desayuno."

La elfina asintió severamente antes de volver a relajarse tirando de las orejas de tigre con vergüenza. Luego desapareció, presumiblemente a la cocina.

Hermione se sentó en el final de la desoladísima mesa de Gryffindor – parecía tener más dormilones como Lily y Ron en lugar de estudiantes como los que se veían en las otras mesas más llenas, el Gran Comedor se colmaba de risas y charlas. Tomando su libro de runas otra vez, la ex Granger procedió a estudiar mientras comía de su plato en frente de ella, apenas notando qué estaba comiendo. Runas era increíblemente versátil y útil. Protecciones, permanentes o móviles, unidas a un objeto, persona o el mismo suelo – tantas cosas interesantes se podían hacer con las runas. Al caer en cuenta cuando tiempo pasó, Hermione revisó el horario para ver que tocaba pociones primero.

Buscando a Lily a lo largo de la mesa, se topó con el cabello rojo, discutiendo con James. Se encogió de hombros para luego pararse y tocar a Lily en su hombro.

"¿Qué?" La pelirroja preguntó abruptamente, girando hacia ella con una expresión molesta y obviamente no del todo feliz de ser interrumpida. Al notar que le habló la chica nueva, Lily se volvió nerviosa rápidamente y procedió a disculparse.

Hermione le saludó. "Es mi culpa por interrumpir. Sólo me preguntaba si conoces a alguien que tenga pociones primero esta mañana y pueda enseñarme el camino" Esa fue la gran mentira. Ella sabía que Lily, la gran genio en pociones, iba a asistir a esa clase.

"Oh, yo tengo pociones primero. Si me das dos segundos para tomar mis cosas estaré feliz de mostrarte el camino." Agarró su mochila desde el piso y miró a James.

"Sabes…" Hermione agregó antes de dejar a James, incapaz de evitarlo. "contrario a lo que la mitología masculina cree acerca de las chicas, tirar nuestras coletas no es la manera de entrar a nuestros corazones. Trata de ser amable a cambio." Con ese comentario, Hermione siguió a Lily quien la esperaba pacientemente.

"No sé por qué te molestas. He intentado hablar con él por años, pero no dejará de molestar. Evans esto, Evans aquello. ¡Siete años y él aún sigue sin captarlo!"

La rabiosa pelirroja pisoteó más fuerte, caminando hacia delante obligando a Hermione a mantenerle el paso. Todo el camino hacia el laboratorio de pociones, la madre de su mejor amigo en el futuro seguía despotricando acerca de su futuro marido y finalmente Hermione pudo ver la pasión entre los dos. Una vez que James comenzara a ser amable, Lily por fin aceptaría sus sentimientos y los dos estarían juntos pronto. En instantes, se encontraron en las mazmorras con el profesor Horace Slughorn en el frente. Buscando un escritorio y sentándose en él al encontrarlo, desempacaron todo lo necesario. Una vez todos reunidos, incluido un muy molesto Severus Snape, Horace comenzó la lección.

"Mis queridos estudiantes, todos ustedes han demostrado una excelente habilidad y empeño en sus T.I.M.O.S. El año pasado fue duro, pero este lo será aún más. Así que hoy vamos a preparar el Veritaserum – esta poción ha sido condenada por el ministerio. Es extremadamente difícil gestarla y aún más complicado hacerlo bien. En recompensa, un pequeño frasco de Felix Felicis para quien haya terminado con éxito." Terminó agitando el líquido dorado frente a ellos.

Hermione podía haber reído de alivio. Durante la guerra todos había sabido cómo hacer Veritaserum – Si no sabías estabas muerto. Con tranquila eficiencia se mezcló entre los otros estudiantes a obtener los ingredientes.

No hace falta decirlo, había obtenido el premio. Severus Snape parecía más enfurecido por ella ahora. Genial. Ella realmente no necesitaba eso.

Cayó en cuenta que su próxima clase era fuera – Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -, se movió rápidamente hacia la choza erguida en medio del espacio exterior.

"Buenos días, mis queridos estudiantes – hoy estudiaremos algo muy emocionante. Todos tengan cuidado y conjuren un escudo. Les presento…." Profesor Kettleburn dio una pequeña pausa antes de desaparecer la tienda y tener frente a frente a "un Colacuerno Húngaro".

Gritos de asombro cruzaron la habitación y Hermione ya tenía su varita en mano y un invisible Protego Maxima sobre los estudiantes. Tonto del profesor – igual a Hagrid. No hay seguridad para los chicos.

"Por supuesto éste es un bebé. Incluso no puede volar aún. Pero sí puede lanzar fuego. Así que mantengan sus protegos ahora, niños."

Los estudiantes siguieron su ejemplo y Hermione disipó su hechizo mientras que lanzó el encantamiento normal de protección junto con los otros estudiantes. Lo que siguió fue un discurso bastante interesante sobre dragones y esta especie en particular.

Todas sus clases del día habían resultado igual de interesantes. Parecía como si los profesores quisieran empezar las clases del séptimo año con un "bang". Tibby fielmente la buscó durante todo el día y la forzó a comer ciertos trozos de comida. En todo se sintió bastante bien acerca de sí misma. Esa debería ser su primera señal.

Sin embargo, al doblar una esquina no lejos de la librería, fue sorprendida por cuatro Slytherins de séptimo año. Ellos le bloquearon el paso y cuando Hermione intentó pasar, se movieron para detenerla.

"Disculpa" ella dijo con una amigable sonrisa, sabiendo que tenía la varita en su mano lista, aunque oculta. Y un cuchillo en su mano derecha como último recurso.

Ninguno se movió, en cambio soltaron una risa rencorosa.

"Hey, sangre sucia. Sólo muévete de aquí, no lo sabes, pero los suyos no son bienvenidos aquí"

Una divertida sonrisa reposaba en sus labios de nuevo ligeramente, inclinando la cabeza en forma levemente curiosa.

"¿Los míos?"

Uno de los chicos se adelantó, con sorna como si ella fuera una _cosa_ horrible y repugnante. Y una parte de ella quería acariciar su cabeza y arrullarlo sólo para hacer obvio lo estúpido que era. Desafortunadamente, algo le dijo que ellos no entenderían. Así que los miró, al tonto, al retonto, al tontísimo y al idiota esperando por su siguiente estúpida línea.

"Sí, los suyos. Ya sabes, los sangre sucia, gente como tú que no debería tener magia. Sucios, todos ustedes. Sucios y repugnantes. No eres digno de la suela de mis zapatos. Alguien realmente debería tomar la magia de ti y distribuirla entre los mejores. Ahora, como una de estas personas, como tu superior, mejor me escuchas y haces todo lo que diga o no te gustarán las consecuencias. ¿Entendido, sangre sucia?"

Su sonrisa se volvió gélida y miró el suelo, haciéndoles creer que ella accedería a la estúpida petición. Oh, le encantaría darles una lección a estos niños, pero tal vez podría abstenerse. Todo dependía de lo próximo que dijera.

"Ahora, sangre sucia, lame mis botas".

El tontísimo amigo soltó una risa de burla. La sonrisa de Hermione se amplió, sus ojos volviéndose lleno como su sangre bombardeaba rápidamente. El tontísimo realmente puso en práctica su nombre. Bueno, es su culpa.

Con un gesto de varita, él estaba con su espalda en el piso y su zapato estaba en la mano de ella. Sus coautores la miraron fijamente con sus ojos abiertos mientras trataban de alcanzar rápidamente sus varitas. Mentalmente, Hermione rodó sus ojos mientras que por fuera mantenía la más inocente expresión, levantó el zapato hacia la cara.

"¿Qué carajos…?"

El tonto comenzó a decir y ella lo interrumpió, usando la más inocente voz que ella usaba para sacar a Ron y Harry de los problemas con los profesores en veces anteriores.

"Bueno, tú dijiste que lamiera tu zapato."

Los tres niños estaban asombrados mientras el cuarto, en el piso, seguía quejándose de su dolor de espalda. Con un movimiento regresó el zapato. Sonriendo vengativamente, lanzó un hechizo silencioso a los niños antes de lanzar un encantamiento que causó que se salieran los zapatos de los otros chicos también. Idiota había logrado sonreír, pero fue tan lejos del objetivo que ella no siquiera necesitaba evadirlo.

Con una risa, los dejó para ser perseguidos pos sus zapatos quienes ahora le habían crecido lenguas enormes y viscosas que se alternaban entre lamerse sus caras y dejar un trasto viscoso en ellas y patearlos en sus culos.

Todavía divertida, entró a la Sala Común con esperanza de relajarse un poco antes de la noche.

Ella tenía su tarea lista, aunque ahora tenía un par de libros nuevo para leer sacados de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Acurrucándose en frente del fuego en su sillón favorito, comenzó a leer. Esta silla le daba la ventaja de ser capaz de prestar atención a las entradas y salidas sin moverse, así podía observar a todos y notar si algo peligroso pasaba.

Después de varias horas Sirius se deslizó hacia ella y le ofreció una gama de dulces.

"Tómalo como nuestra bienvenida a Gryffindor" Su sonrisa era encantadora, pero ella notó la sacudida de hombros de James, la mirada incómoda de Remus y la excitada cara de Peter.

Con una sonrisa lo aceptó. El anillo en su mano se calentó ligeramente como quitó los encantamientos y pociones del dulce. Ella delicadamente metió uno a su boca antes de que Lily pudiera detenerla – ella había visto los últimos minutos solamente. Su grito llamó la atención de todo el mundo y Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien, Lily. Sirius sólo estaba siendo muy amable al ofrecerme sus dulces" Dejando a la pelirroja y a los Merodeadores boquiabiertos tras ella, volvió hacia Sirius. "Muchas gracias por tu agradable gesto, lo aprecio mucho. Me temo que debo leer un montón antes de irme a dormir hoy, tendremos que posponer la charla."

Hermione volvió a su libro pretendiendo ignorar a todos. Sirius aún estaba mirándola antes de ver los dulces en su mano. Los Merodeadores seguían sin estar muy seguros de qué había pasado y Lily se había relajado y vuelto con su amiga, al notar que ningún desastre había pasado.

Finalmente, Sirius miró perplejo los dulces en su mano antes de tomar uno de ellos. Rápidamente se convirtió en un pájaro multicolor que graznó a todo el mundo en indignación cuando todos estallaron en risas.

Sin ni siquiera levantar sus ojos de su libro, Hermione comentó que James realmente debería llevar a su pollo hacia otro lado. Las personas estaban intentando estudiar. El pájaro procedió temblorosamente a avanzar hacia ella, erizando las plumas con furia cuando de repente volvió a ser él mismo y sólo cayó en el suelo con un ruido fuerte. Fingiendo estar irritada, Hermione lentamente bajó el libro para mirar a Sirius.

"Honestamente, Sirius, sólo te pedí estar tranquilo para que pueda estudiar. Por favor muestra un poco de respeto por tus demás compañeros."

Sirius la miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos. Ella vagamente pensó que ella probablemente sería su ídolo a partir de ahora. Así fue como Hermione realizó que había jodido una broma a los merodeadores.

Cuando se congregaron en un pequeño grupo en la esquina para "hablar", Hermione advirtió que intentarían algo en los dormitorios de las chicas en los próximos días. Resopló en silencio y les deseó buena suerte. Sería más fácil entrar en Gringotts.

Esa noche Hermione estaba agradecido por las protecciones silenciosas que había puesto en su cama por medio de algunas runas estratégicamente puestas.

_Fueron cogidos entre los Alpes y más montañas. El sol caía sobre ellos, aunque ellos no tenían otra opción más que seguir huyendo. Su grupo actual de renegados consistía en un revoltijo de gente, principalmente de muggles y dos brujos rusos cazadores en cabeza. Ellos habían pensado mezclarse en Mónaco, pero la ciudad fue sorprendentemente pequeña y a pesar que los turistas, se habían encontrado huyendo otra vez. La vida era rara – todos sabían que algo extraño estaba pasando, pero nadie podía señalar qué y la magia no había salido al aire aún. Se encontraban lejos del norte de Mónaco, su camino conduciéndolos a través de un pequeño pueblo llamado Sospel._

_Incluso aquí, Hermione era conocida como los amigos de Harry y Ron, a pesar de ser tan desesperadamente joven aún los muggles la veían como guía y los magos rusos la ayudaban a tratar con ello, aunque en última instancia se esperaba que ella hiciera las llamadas también. Así que ella lo hizo y lo lamentó apenas puso un pie en el pueblo. Habría sido pintoresco y pequeño excepto por el humo y las ruinas. El hedor había llenado su nariz rápidamente, y le tomó un tiempo filtrar el horror – carne quemada. El pueblo estaba lleno de ella. Los rusos rápidamente explicaron en su propio lenguaje – con la esperanza de evitarles un poco de horror a los muggles – que esto no ha sido una muerte rápida. Habían hecho que los padres prendieran a sus esposas, las madres a sus niños antes de quemar a todos vivos lentamente. Y ahora… ahora el pueblo estaba lleno de Inferis y la única cosa para detenerlos es prenderlos de nuevo. Lágrimas corrieron por su rostro así como su mano se apretó alrededor de su varita. Harry y Ron, se recordó desesperadamente. Necesito encontrarlos y para ello, tengo que pasar por esto._

_Así que lanzó el fuego, una y otra vez. Con sólo tres magos para proteger a 43 personas… las probabilidades no se veían bien. Flaqueó momentáneamente – sólo un momento, un momento para tomar aliento, para recoger magia – no lo podía recordar. Al final no importaba. Un inferí agarró al niño de cinco años del grupo – Timmy – y lo destrozó. Sangre roció su cara así como el rostro de Timmy fue congelado permanentemente por el miedo y el terror._

_Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras lanzaba el incendio máxima consecutivamente, sin permitirse otra pausa. Podía oír a la madre llorando y maldiciendo en italiano detrás de ella, pero no se permitió pensar en eso. Tenía que asegurarse que ninguno otro más muriera._

_No aquí, bajo ella. No ahora, por favor._

_Pero su magia sólo duró lo suficiente para cuando los rusos le enviaron una rápida mirada, Hermione notó que necesitaban comenzar a huir y esperar que sólo unas pocas personas murieran. Les gritó a todos la orden de correr, capturando miradas fijas llenas de pánico antes de correr caóticamente por el camino que vinieron. Los dos magos y la bruja enviaron otros pocos Incendio Maximas a los inferis antes de aparecerse como uno._

_Aparecerse no toma mucha magia si se hace a una corta distancia. De esta manera, todos siguen corriendo luego. Cuando finalmente estaban lejos, habían perdido a otras siete personas. Todo el mundo estaba tranquilo mientras ella forzó a mantener la marcha durante la noche hasta encontrar algún lugar dónde pudieran lamerse las heridas. Pero la desesperación le llegó apremiando a todos a subir a los árboles al escuchar el primer aullido. Después de haber visto a un hombre lobo vivo cuando ella era más joven, ella reconocía fácilmente el ruido. Para los dos rusos no fue diferente. Con una momentánea comprensión intercambiada entre ellos, usaron el resto de su magia para reducir árboles alrededor de ellos a una altura que permitía a la gente subir en ellos. Luego unieron su magia para hacer crecer los árboles fuertes y altos, esperando estar lejos del alcance. Utilizaron magia para reforzar los troncos y rezaron a Dios que no se perderían más esa noche._

_Se quedaron en sus lugares por horas, y finalmente desencogieron los árboles. No más vidas se perdieron, aunque todos habían escuchado los aullidos, gruñidos y rasguños. Habían estado aterrorizados, pensando que podrían morir en cualquier momento. Y Hermione sabía que tenía que llevarse a esa gente a cualquier lugar lejos de ella. Ellos no tenían manera de defenderse a sí mismos. Suspiró aliviada. La luz del sol se había levantado hace horas, pero ellos no habían osado a bajar aún._

_Sin embargo, al tocar el suelo con sus pies, Hermione escuchó un profundo gruñido detrás de ella, congelándola. Girando vio que un anciano muggle era el más cercano al hombre lobo quien babeaba por su increíblemente largo hocico. El miedo la llenó. La luna llena había terminado, el día se impuso y el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y aquí todavía había un hombre lobo transformado completamente. Al saltar en su primera víctima desprevenida Hermione se descongeló; pero muy tarde para salvar al viejo hombre. Tuvo sólo una oportunidad de dar un grito de dolor antes de que la mordida de hombre lobo lo matara. Y sus maldiciones no hicieron nada, así que centró su atención en todas las víctimas vivas de nuevo. _

Hermione despertó con un grito atascado en su garganta y el corazón pesado, lleno de llanto, pánico, dolor y sangre. Tanta sangre….


End file.
